


I'll See You Soon

by Rosencrantz



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Meddling, Mother-Daughter Relationship, adventures alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: Destiny is always looking out for Rogue.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: X-Men X-Mas X-Change 2019





	I'll See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheliak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheliak/gifts).



> Back in the 2000s, the letters page said that Rogue was in her late teens/early twenties. Therefore this fic takes place some years in the future from current canon. As a result, there are some changes and background jokes that take place in the fic that only work if you assume this is in the future. Any X-Man that is not present in this fic you can assume just was not around at the dates in the scenes, they are probably fine.
> 
> Events which would have been giant comic crossover events are alluded to, but I do not force you to read several tie-in fics about them.
> 
> There _are_ deaths in this fic but as they are mostly off-screen and of no named characters, I did not choose the major character warning tag.
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you to Vali for the beta!

It was on January 2nd, in Rogue's 26th year of life, that Blindfold told her to fetch the Mansion's mail.

Since neither of them had mail duty, it was a bit odd, but Rogue dutifully went out. Flying above the snow to keep her boots dry, she hovered over the mailbox and picked up the bundle of late holiday cards, bills, and 'assorted'. There was something bloodstained for Wolverine, of course.

But, to Rogue's lack of surprise (one expected this sort of thing when the pre-cog gave you a task), there was also a small, plain paperbound package addressed to simply to her, 'Anna Marie', with no return label. Or actual address.

She flew back inside, plunked the mail on the table for Scott to sort (mail was His Duty), put anything that might send an X-Man on some Incredible Journey on top, and took her package to her room.

It was a day-planner from 11 years ago. The date was struck off the front, the current year's number written underneath. Rogue opened it, careful with her strength not to rip it in half in her eagerness. Inscribed on the front page: 

_To Rogue, from your mother._

_This year will be hard. I hope this helps. Go day by day, do not read ahead, and trust me._

Rogue traced a hand over the writing. Destiny. The words could have said anything, she'd still have known that handwriting. Not just because everyone was always fighting over the damned stuff.

She flipped to January 1st. Nothing. She turned to January 2nd, which simply said:

_Enjoy the holidays, my love. You will need them. There's a card in the back for Kurt, do give it to him. It will be upsetting to him and I wish you to support your brother. I will 'see' you again in February._

Flipping over the planner, avoiding any future entries, Rogue found the card taped to the back page. A Krampus card. 

"You tryin' to upset him, mama?" said Rogue aloud.

***

The card did indeed upset Kurt.

"Is their story never going to be straight?" he said, after some lengthy cursing. He'd been in the main office when Rogue brought it to him. 

Now he stood in front of the sign that said "School for Gifted Youngsters," the owner of said school crossed out and replaced multiple times: _Xavier's, Jean Grey's, Scott Summers', Jubilation Lee's, Erik Lehnsherr's, Nathaniel Essex's, Xavier's again, Kurt Wagner's..._

His tail was up in the air like an angry weasel's. "First, my father is some baron! Then my father is a demon! Now my father is Mystique? Rogue, do they think this is funny?" He waved the card at her. "Destiny claims she is my mother!"

Bobby looked up from showing Jubilee how to file taxes. "Mystique made another story up, so what? Are you surprised? I'm surprised."

"Did she, or did she not, yeet you into a waterfall?" added Jubilee.

"I need a drink," said Kurt.

"I'll take ya for one," said Rogue. She patted him on the shoulder. "She said I had to be there for you. And don't take it personally. I think I'm the only kid they ever succeeded with, and they had me doing life sentence crimes."

"Kurt, you're a terrible Catholic," said Bobby. "It's Adam and Eve, not Alanna and Eve."

"Is this better than a demon?" asked Jubilee. "I mean, on the scale of How Hard Will the Pope Faint."

"How does he feel about barons?" asked Bobby. "While we're debating this."

"Drink. Now," said Kurt, taking Rogue's arm and walking out. Behind them, Jubilee asked Bobby if they'd confirmed the Pope was a Skrull or not.

***

On February 5th, Destiny wrote:

_That's Magneto._

And nothing else.

After some thought and consultation with Kurt (all their drinks and mutual complaints about respective parents--both biological and foster--had made them not just better friends but better near-siblings), she punched out Doctor Doom. 

"Diplomatic immunity only applies to the real Doom!" said Mr. Fantastic, neutralizing Magneto's powers once Rogue's right cross knocked off his helmet.

***

On February 12th, Destiny wrote:

_Taste the salt and sugar before you use them. This isn't the end of the world, but you won't have enough time to fix the cookies if you mix them up. I'll see you in May._

And that was a mother all over, thought Rogue.

***

On May 10th, Destiny wrote:

_I know it's hard, but if you love someone you should let them go. They will come back to you if it was meant to be. Starfox will not be coming back to you._

And that hurt. But after a week, it hurt a lot less.

***

On May 23rd, Destiny wrote:

_You won't find all of them. I'm sorry._

And a desperate Gateway appeared to tell them what was happening to the mutants of Canada, that afternoon.

***

On May 26h, Destiny wrote:

_You need to be strong and go into the fire. Leave this book behind. I'll see you in July._

Pyro was alive again. Pyro was not taking it well. But Rogue flew through the flames to hold him tight. He extinguished his fires and held onto her.

Destiny had meant a great deal to him, too. Rogue knew she had to help St. John, for Destiny.

She told him about the book. She helped him get away. It was the only bright point of the Canadian affair, which was as damning as it sounds.

***

On July 4th, Destiny wrote:

_Go out and enjoy the fireworks. It will be a great show. I loved 'watching' them. Don't spend the whole evening in your room._

Rogue did enjoy the fireworks, both explosive and Jubilee. And the Starjammers crashing in the front yard and Scott being awkward with his much cooler father (and now his much cooler, new younger sister) while the rest of the X-Men watched, offering their 'helpful' commentary.

***

On July 16th, Destiny wrote:

_Get everyone out._

The Shi'Ar arrived, following Corsair's path. But there was no one to be found. 

It was, however, the end of the X-Mansion. Again.

***

On July 17th, Destiny wrote:

_Tell Wolverine the one with the tentacles is bluffing._

And Wolverine told Rogue, "I'll keep that in mind for the card game, girl."

And thus the Mansion's repairs were funded.

***

On July 20th, Destiny wrote:

_Don't take the vote to heart. They'll all be dead before it can be enacted. Don't stay in one place._

The new Mutant Containment Bill passed. And shortly after, so did everyone who'd the misfortune of being in the building when the building did. Whitetalon, the leader of the Shi'Ar strike force, had declared war on anyone hiding her quarry. Whether they knew it or not.

Corsair confessed that the child with him was not his and Hepzibah's, but was the Mephitisoid princess. 

"It's terrible," said Kurt, as he and Rogue huddled with gas station coffee while the X-Men planned their next move. "But my first thought was, 'Sinister is going to be SO disappointed there isn't another Summers.'"

"This is why you tell me and not Scott," said Rogue, after a hysterical giggle. 

The news on the gas station TV was a horror show and it had all happened just that morning.

"I'm going to be sick," Rogue added. 

Kurt grabbed the garbage can for her.

***

On July 22nd, Destiny wrote:

_She's found you. Don't be afraid. Be angry._

Whitetalon was a towering monster of a Shi'Ar, with the so-named white talons that Rogue had seen rip people in twain. They were _very_ sharp. They'd cut right into Rogue's side when she hadn't flown fast enough.

It was Whitetalon or Rogue, and the refugees of the little town that they'd doomed by hiding nearby.

Rogue decided that Whitetalon lost that equation.

When she was passing out from blood loss after putting Whitetalon down, she realized Destiny hadn't written when Rogue would next 'see' her mother.

***

On July 24th, Destiny wrote:

_I hope you're staying in bed. You're a brave girl, my sweet one. I'll see you in September._

Rogue hated bedrest. But the wounds were deep.

***

On September 29th, Destiny wrote:

_Your mother will be by today. Tell her that you want no part in helping her with the new government. She can do it without involving you. Tell her she owes Kurt an apology._

Rogue groaned out loud.

Mystique did indeed drop by. Kurt got his apology. He didn't accept it.

After Mystique left, Kurt turned to Rogue. "I'm glad she didn't refuse to give it."

"I understand," said Rogue.

***

On September 30th, Destiny wrote:

_Hide the planner. Raven will be back for it. Give her my love. Go out to dinner with her, she misses you. Don't agree to help her, I want you to stay out of trouble. I will see you in December._

"How did they rebuild it so quickly?" asked Mystique, disguised as a tiny old man. Rogue's theory was it was a sympathy ploy.

"The people we hire for the Mansion like our big budgets," said Rogue, as they headed down the Mansion's walkway to the street. "And I think they're probably sentinels keeping an eye on us."

"Marauders," said Mystique.

"Life model decoys," said Rogue.

"Skrulls," said Mystique.

"Kree," said Rogue.

"Cybermen," said Mystique.

"Those aren't real," said Rogue. 

"That you know of, my dear. You should invite Kurt to eat with us." Mystique looked up at Rogue with her frail little old man face.

"You stop meddling with him. You stop meddling in general."

"You know I can't. Irene and I vowed to make a better world, and we will. I'm sorry she thinks that would cause you undue stress."

Rogue hunched her shoulders. "She knows what she knows."

"Mm. Very well. But my offer to rejoin me... it's always open. You know it's always open."

Rogue said nothing.

***

On December 25th, Destiny wrote:

_Merry Christmas, my little love. I hope year 27 is treating you well. Keep an eye on the mail. I love you so much and I'm so glad we made it here, after everything._

_Yes, the president is Raven. Don't bother her._

Rogue groaned. Then went to open her presents with the rest of the X-Men.


End file.
